


The Breaking Light (Pacific Rim)

by such_heights



Series: My Vids [8]
Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: Fanvids, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Let your lion heart cleave the waves.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breaking Light (Pacific Rim)

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of the Aims vid album](http://silly-cleo.dreamwidth.org/1708.html), a super cool project where a bunch of vidders are making a vid for each track on Vienna Teng's new album, Aims. Check it out! Thanks as always to [](http://purplefringe.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://purplefringe.dreamwidth.org/)**purplefringe** for the beta.

**music:** Vienna Teng  
**content notes:** none  
**download:** [53MB .mp4](http://such-heights.com/PR%20-%20The%20Breaking%20Light%20-%20such%20heights.mp4.zip) | [subtitle .srt](http://such-heights.com/PR%20-%20The%20Breaking%20Light%20-%20such%20heights.srt)  
**password:** aims 

[PR - The Breaking Light - such heights](http://vimeo.com/80938501) from [such heights](http://vimeo.com/user1803358) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
